Walking/Inside the Diamond Domain/Diancie Cries/Dialga Enters
Here is the Scene, when the heroes were walking, they arrived at the domain, the heart diamond was broken into pieces, and enters with Dialga in ''Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie & The Cocoon of Destruction''.'' (Later, Our Heroes are going for a walk with 3 Carbink and Leonard) '''Merrick:' Let it be known that our job is to protect the princess! Henry Wong: Wait you mean to say your job is to protect Diancie? Leonard: Protected the princess, thank you very much. T.K. Takaishi: Wow, really! Takato Matsuki: Cool. Guilmon: You're Diancie's protectors right? Leonard: Yup, and they're Diancie's servants. Flain: So, what have gotten into you? Serena: So, you're the princess's bodyguards, huh? Bonnie: That is so cool. Mordecai: Even Guards? Sonic: Or Speeding Police Station? Bonnie: Diancie's a real princess! Rika Nonaka: Totally a real princess. Flurr: Even you're a ice queen. Elsa: Uh, I'm the snow queen now, thank you very much. Emerl: So, what have gotten into you? Merrick: Who might they be, princess? Krader: Merrick, you know, since I found out, those carbink look cute. Miles "Tails" Prower: What's have gotten into you, guys? Ash Ketchum: Well, you see... Tai Kamiya: We're trying to say that... Diancie: They're... my friends! Ash Ketchum: Right! Tai Kamiya: Yes. Emerl: Yeah. Rainbow Dash: You got that right. Dudley Puppy: You heard them. Matt Ishida: Yep, I know that. Eleanor: Even we're chipmunks, their is nothing to worry about a thing. Bonnie: Yeah! Sandy: '''Yep, i know that, jewels looked surprised. '''Razmo: We agree with them! Magnifo: '''That's very magical like carbink does! (Bort and allotrope looked surprised) (As the Heroes continue to walk) '''Anna: So what has you told about Xerneas? Merrick: We have been traveling and searching for many months! Leonard: And we we're trying to find it but it was to hard we get so worried! Serena: Searching for Xerneas? Philmac: Finding the Legendary Pokémon? Seismo: Of Life, Xerneas? Merrick: Yes! Mordecai: Tell us about it. (Flashback plays with Leonard, Merrick, Bort, Allotrope and Diancie, who was in autumn in this land, later we cut to see Leonard, Merrick, Bort, Allotrope and Diancie who was walking, later we cut to this scene, where a snowstorm appears in the mountains, and Leonard, Carbink Servants also diancie, began to shiver, Later we cut the night scene, Who was searching everywhere to find Xerneas, The next morning Diancie and others heard something) Diancie: (Flashback) I sense the Fairy Aura! (Diancie blinds herself until we see a batch of sunflowers) Merrick: (Voiceover) Xerneas is always moving, and because of that, we were never able to track it down... (As Carbink servants and Leonard take a nap, Diancie looks at the city of Avignon Town) Diancie: (Voiceover) One Day, I saw a city far in the distance... (As Diancie Sneaks out to find Avignon town) Diancie: (Flashback) I wanted to go there and see it, Somehow, it looked like fun... (Flashback ends with our heroes arrived at the domain) Leonard: So that's why you run off like that. Yoshi: Searching for Xerneas for months is very long. Teslo: Very long. Kristoff: Tell me about it. Emerl: And that's how we met and rescue you from the thieves and the villains, before they attempt to capture you. Vulk: Yeah, so did we! Terriermon: You're so lucky, you didn't get kidnapped by those bad guys. Gomamon: Very lucky. Merrick: We were always at your side, so I began to think that perhaps you felt trapped by our presence. Diancie: I'm sorry I ran off like that. Teslo: It's okay, you'll be fine! Agumon: Yeah, look on the bright side, you didn't get captured. Shuff: Ya. Cause we protect you. Merrick: Please. I beg you not to ever do that again. Diancie: Alright. Duck: I found a location here. Thomas: What location? Gabumon: Looks like their is a way there. Merrick: Here we are. Yoshi: A Magic diamond room? Shuff: The Domain of diamonds. (As the heroes goes inside the domain) Serena: What is this? Olaf: What is this place? Gumball: This place reminds me of walking inside the cave that has crystals. Izzy Izumi: You mean walking inside the Mine. Gumball: That too. Diancie: This is one of our homes in the Diamond Domain. Rigby: So this is where you live? Leonard: Yes. Merrick: You see, all our homes are linked together by the Diamond Road. Princess Cadance: Even Crystals. Shining Armor: Or Quartz. (We View the dimmed Crystal Quartz to zoom in, We're Several Carbink greeted) Krader: Hello Carbink, drop you off already? Diancie: Thank you for your kind reception. (Suddenly The Crystal Quartz began to break and dissolve) Gator: What was That? Rapido: It's breaking okay. (As the heroes looked the domain in despair) Kiva: What's going on here? Xion: I don't know? Sonic: This place is so dark. Knuckles: Yeah. I can't see anything. Dudley Puppy: That's the Earthquake alright. Keswick: That's not an earthquake, That's The Quartz who began to break and Shatter. Davis Motomiya: '''Something weird is happening. '''Veemon: '''Neither did I, The Domain is in trouble. (The Quartz began quickly to dissolve and breaks) '''Elsa: Oh no, The domain has been dimmed?! Bill: What is happening? Ed: Maybe the mole mutant did this! Double-D: Really Ed, do you think mole mutant did this? Rika Nonaka: Have you've been reading too many comic books? Eddy: Or maybe it's those Villains jerks who did this! Knuckles: I think so! Kraw: You think? Kitty Katswell: Maybe, it's those D.O.O.M. or The Nixels! Flain: '''Or Major Nixel did this. '''Apple Bloom: (In Peg's Voice) We got a really big Problem! Twilight Sparkle: I Heard the domain was in distress! Spike the Dragon: So it wasn't the villains that did this? Hawkmon: I think not. Balk: It's Breaking up! Ben: That's not good! Dash: '''That's a Despair of Shutting down the domain! '''Charlie: Something is not right! Toby: What has happened here? Pinkie Pie: Looks like the domain is shut down?! Luigi: '''Mamma mia, What's going on?! '''Keswick: I don't know. Flurr: What happened here? Sonic: How did this happened? Izzy Izumi: How should I know? Tentomon: I have no idea! Diancie: What has happened? Gobba: Look! (Dace sadly Arrives) Dace: Princess... Diancie: Dace?! Leonard: Grandfather! Takato Matsuki: What happened here? Guilmon: What did this? Takuya Kanbara: I don't know? Dace: I fear the Heart Diamond's life has finally come to an end. Emerl: What?! Diancie: That can't be! Sonic: What?! Oggy: (Shocked) Jack: (Shocked) Olivia: (Shocked) Thomas the Tank Engine: Cinders and Ashes! James the Red Engine: Oh no! Leonard: That Can't be Good! Krader: Wait, What's the heart diamond?! Hawkmon: '''A Flashback remember? (Flashback plays with The Heart Diamond Began to Break and shattered to pieces, And the whole domain began the dim) (Flashback Ends) '''Diancie: Oh no. Jenny: What's oh no? Gordon: Oh the Indignity. Percy: Now what are we going to do? Thomas: How should I know? Kraw: This is the worst Diamond Domain EVER! Flurr: Okay, this bad. The Heart Diamond has been Destroyed at the Domain. Dace: My purpose in coming here was to deliver the awful news! Pikachu: Pikachu? Anna: But what's the Heart Diamond? Donatello: The Heart Diamond, that we given!? Gordon: Please tell me! Bonnie: Tell us, please?! Ash Ketchum: If there's anything we can do to help, we want to! Pikachu: Pika Pika! Twilight Sparkle: Tell us what can we do to help you. Clemont: Right! Emerl: We must explain it. Sora Takenouchi: We have to tell us about it. Biyomon: Xerneas. Scorpi: '''So we can search for it about the legendary pokemon. '''Ken Ichijouji: Diancie, please tell us what's a heart diamond. Diancie: My Friends, The Heart Diamond is the sole source of all the energy and light that powers our entire kingdom, And now it will power our kingdom no more. (We View map of the domain, Where the Heart Diamond is, Suddenly The Domain fades, We Cut to the scene the crystal quartz began to break and shatter) Flain: Incoming! Zaptor: Uh you miss it! Volectro: '''Things are getting much worse! '''Dace: The only one who can create a new Heart Diamond is Princess Diancie. Diancie: But I still don't have the power I need to make that happen. Dace: I have every confidence that Xerneas's Fairy Aura will awaken the true power within you. Xion: If we learn the powers of fairy aura, that will be able to find it. Ash Ketchum: Wow, so that's what's going on. Flain: Yeah, I know. Zorch: Indeed, Diancie might be able to find Xerneas, and show the true power. Zaptor: Diancie's right with Flain and Zorch, We agree with that! Diancie: (She view looking at the Crystal quartz began to break into pieces) I didn't even know what was happening in my own kingdom, I Don't deserve to be called a princess. (Starts Crying) Anna: It's Alright Diancie, I know we can figure this out! Emerl: Diancie, please don't cry. Guilmon: It's okay Diancie. Takato Matsuki: Please, don't cry. Ash Ketchum: Now Diancie, don't cry. Pikachu: Pika Pika. Kari Kamiya: Crying will not help. Tai Kamiya: Kari's right. Terriermon: Momentai, Diancie. Diancie: What's Momentai? Henry Wong: It means don't worry or relax. Fluttershy: You always be kind to ourselves. Twilight Sparkle: We'll always help you save the domain. Mimi Tachikawa: Because you're friends is made of diamonds, that's why I'm here to help you. Sunset Shimmer: Even then, you are my kind of a special friend. Krader: '''Diancie, Don't you cry, i'm here for you for the mixels to help you. '''Ash Ketchum: Crying won't help to make everything right. Pikachu: Pikachu! Flurr: Sad things won't hurt them, because of your friendship. Gmerl: Oh no. Palmon: This is awful! Biyomon: The Diamond Domain is like a haunted cave. Elsa: We have to do something. Anna: Like how? Tai Kamiya: But how can we save the Diamond Domain and fast! (Diancie Agrees, Then suddenly our domain continues to break, As She gasps) Gabumon: This is a disaster. Wormmon: '''There's gonna be a way how? '''Emerl: But who would help us? Dialga: Don't be afraid. Elsa: That Voice, Could it be? (It's reveal to be Dialga) Emerl: Dialga? Olaf: What's it doing here? Joe Kido: How did you get here? Dialga: Listen, Team Robot. Xerneas have a magic of fairy aura, You must find it, before it's too late! Lunk: Dialga's Right! We can help them find Xerneas! Cody Hida: We agree with that much. Dialga: That's the Spirit! Finn the Human: So where's Xerneas? Dialga: It's in the allearth forest. Go to the forest hurry. Koji Minamoto: Okay. Jake the Dog: Perfect! Renamon: Thank you. Flain: Thank you so much. Dialga: Anytime. (Diancie Looks At Several Carbink) Merrick: Princess! Diancie: They are absolutely right. This is not the time for crying, Let's go! We'll find Xerneas! Mario: You heard the Pokémon! Ash Ketchum: Yeah, that's the spirit! Pikachu: Pika Pika! Peter Sam: We better find Xerneas Right now! Edward: Right then, Let's do this! Tentomon: You'll bet ya! Kevin: '''Let's get going! '''Elsa: Right then! Dace: (In teary eyed) Princess. (He cried a little bit) Leonard: Oh, Grandfather. Don't cry a little bit, will go find Xerneas and save the Domain. Dace: (In teary eyed) My Grandson. Davis Motomiya: '''Looks like we must go and see Xerneas. '''Veemon: You got it! Emerl: Alright, what are we waiting for Team Robot, lets go. Gmerl: You heard the robot let's move out everyone. Sora: We're right behind you. Riku: Got it. Kiva: Let's go. Blossom: We're leaving. Bubbles & Buttercup: Right. Olaf: Are you with my guys, Then Let's Go find that Legendary Pokémon that can give life! The Chief: We got a mission to do, find Xerneas and create a new heart diamond and save the Domain! Riku: Right then, Let's go find Xerneas, And save the Domain! Agumon: Move out! Tai Kamiya: Your the mon! Magnifo: '''So we can magic things up! '''All 27 Mixels: To the Allearth Forest! Rika Nonaka: Let's go! Renamon: Right! Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes